Kea's Story
by Annabeth Maximum Snape
Summary: Kea's story was never told. It is the story between the lines. She is never mentioned in the books, although her story is just as great as Eragon's. And here it is.
1. My New Friends

i'm writting a story! Ha ha ha! Have fun reading!

Hi. You don't know me, but you will soon enough. My name is Kea. That's ke-ah. Not ke-ah. Kea. And this is my story.

I hate my parents. Dang it, I hate my life! My parents supported Galbotrix the Evil, and got killed for their efforts. I hate Galby. Yeah, the best nickname ever, right? Anyway, I know what you're thinking. And no, I do not support the Evil King like my parents. Would I be running to the Varden if I did? You herd me right. I'm running from Uru'baen to the Boer mountains to Farthen Dur to join the Varden. Why, you ask? Because I want revenge. Galby deserves to be dead.

I tripped and fell as I entered the Varden's secret mountain. Oh, **excuse me,** the dwarf's secret mountain. You know, the one that houses their great city, the one with the name- that- I – can- not- pronounce- nor- spell. A bunch of dwarfs met me just outside. Along with a scary bald dude.

"Who are you?" The creepy dude asks.

"I'm Kea. Do you interrogate all your visitors? Really, I will fight Galbotrix all my life. I want to join you."

"What do you know about Galbotrix?" Asked the bald guy.

"Ah, my parents, curse them, supported him, I've lived in the castle most of my life. I. Hate. Galbotrix. Happy?"

"Ah, no. I'm taking to our leader, whose name is also very hard to pronounce."

So the scary guy takes me into the city, and into a really cool looking room, where this dark- skinned dude is waiting behind a desk.

"Oh, one whose name I cannot say, I have a visitor for you."

"Hmmmm, cool. What's your name, girl? By the way, me name is Ajihad."

"Nice to know." I said. "My name is Kea."

"Nice name."

"Uh, what are you going to do with me? You're friend over here said you'd want to talk to me."

"Ah, yes. Proceed to tell me, my friend."

"All right." Said the bald dude. "We found her just outside of the city. After questioning, she reveled that her parents supported Galbotrix, and she's lived in her castle most of her life. I knew you'd want to talk to her."

"If she's here, then wouldn't she be opposing Galbotrix?"

"Exactly!" I cried. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! I hate Galbotrix and want him dead."

"See?" Ajihad said.

"Well, if she lived with Galbotrix, you'd think she'd support him."

"I don't! My parents died because of him! He deserves to die!"

The two men moved closer together." What if it's just for show?" I herd the bald guy whisper. They talked for a while more, then the bald guy moved away and Ajihad said, "I'm sorry, but we must place you in one of our holding cells. Guards!" The guards came in and dragged me away. Stupid bald dude.

I was thrown into a nice-ish cell. Well, ant least they don't mean to torture me. The room is pretty nice, with a soft bed, a table, some paper and pens and ink, a nice rug, multiple candles, all I need.

"Huh. This isn't that bad. Thanks for giving me a nice cell." The gourds that brought me down nodded and slammed the door behind me. Idiots.

Later that day I got a visitor. I heard a girl's voice say, "I want to see her. Let me in." Then footsteps echoed down the hall. The guards stopped in front of my cell. With them was a girl about 17 years old, same as me. She had dark copper skin and long black hair.

"You have a visitor." The gourd said. Well, no duh.

The girl smiled. "Hello. My name is Nasuada."

"Hi. I'm Kea."

"Yes, Father told me."

"Who's your father?"

"Ajihad."

"Oh. Yeah, you remind me of him."

"I take that as a complement."

"It is."

After a moment of silence, I said, "So why did you want to come talk to me?"

"I just wanted to meet you. And to tell you to expect a battle. A dragon rider is roaming Alagaesia. He is expected to join us soon."

"Will I be fighting?"  
"I don't know. Probably not."  
"Oh, please? I'm the best archer I know!"

"I'll ask my father."  
"Thank you." I said. I walked to my desk and quickly scribbled something down. I picked up the paper, and gave it to Nasuada. "Here. This is for you."

She took the paper and skimmed over the words. "Thank you." She said. "Goodbye." She turns and leaves.

Nasuada POV

What was this? She gives me this….poem. For what? Kea seems like a nice girl. We talked about nothing much, but I don't believe she'd betray the Varden.

I glance at the paper again:

_Copper skin hides in shadows_

_A beautiful light for all to see._

_The leader's daughter,_

_The people's princess,_

_Hopefully, a friend of me. _

It's a beautiful poem, but I still wonder why she wrote it. She seemed to have written it on the spot. It's obviously about me. I mean, 'Copper skin'? 'The leader's daughter'? Who else could it be about? I'm glad she thinks of me that way, but it's still odd.

I stuff the poem into my pouch and head up to my father's study.

I opened the door. "Hello, Father." I said.

Father looks up. "Ah, hello sweetheart. So you visited Kea? What do you think of her?"

"I think she is a nice girl. She seems to really detest Galbotrix. I don't think she'd betray us."  
"And did you tell her of the coming battle?"  
"Yes. She wants to fight. Says she's a good archer."

"I'll think about it. You are dismissed."

Kea POV

What was I thinking? She probably thinks I'm some weird crazy person! I just felt like I had to write it. Oh, well. What's done is done. (He he, Narnia reference!) I can't change it now. I hope Nasuada likes me. She's real nice. Blah.

Nasuada visited me occasionally over the next few months. We became fast friends, and soon she was visiting every day.

One day I was waiting for her to come, when I heard steps on the stairs. I listened carefully. Several gourds, about three. The other person most definitely was not Nasuada. After a moment, I saw who it was. Coming down the hall were three gourds (Wow, I'm good.) surrounding a boy about my age. He had dark hair covering his face, and wore lose- fitting dark clothes.

"Looks like you're going to get a friend, Kea!" Called one of the guards, who is actually friends with me.

"I can see that. Who is he?"

The boy looked up. "I can talk, you know. My name's Murtagh."

I nodded. "I'm Kea."

"What did you do to get put in here?"

I laughed. "I did nothing. My parents did something. They supported Galbotrix, thus I was living in his castle until I ran away about four months ago. You?"

"That's none of your business. Besides, like you, I did nothing."

I turned away. He obviously didn't want to talk.

Hey, how'd you like? It's kinda long for a first chapter, but I just wanted to put that there. What do you think will happen? Review! Erana the crazy writer out!

Kea: She forgot to do the disclaimer!

Murtagh: So you do it.

Kea: O.k. Erana owns nothing but me and the plot line. So far…

Murtagh: Don't give away the story! Erana will update as soon as possible. 


	2. The Epicness Of Life

After a few days of silence, I finally got up the nerve to talk.

"Why are you here if you did nothing wrong?" I asked Murtagh, continuing our conversation from earlier.

"Actually, I did do something wrong. I was born."

I gulped. "Who are your parents?" I asked.

"My father," He said, "Was Morzan."

"Oh."

Murtagh sighed. "Now you're all scared of me and want to kill me, right?"

"No." I said. "I don't. Just because you're Morzan's son, doesn't mean you're like him."

Murtagh seemed shocked. "Oh." Was all he said, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Actually," I continued, "I think you'd be a good friend."

"Eragon thought so too, and look where that got him."

"Who is this Eragon?"

"Ah, a friend of mine. We arrived together."

"Is he the Dragon Rider I keep hearing about?"

"Yes."  
"Interesting."  
"Yes he is."

I laughed. I heard footsteps coming toward us, and turned to see Nasuada walking down the hall.

"Hello." I called.

Nasuada smiled. "Hello, Kea. How are you?"

"I'm good. Especially since I have company." I gestured to Muratagh's cell beside me.

"Oh?" Nasuada seemed surprise, like she didn't expect him to be there.

"Yep. This is Murtagh."

She nodded. "Hello."

"Hi." Said Murtagh sullenly.

"The battle is to be beginning soon." Said Nasuada, turning back to me. "Father says that you can fight. You too, I suppose."

"Good! Can I have my bow back now?"

"No, actually. An elf that Eragon brought back with him, Arya, looked at your bow and found it unfit for you. She has provided you a new one."

"Tell her I said thanks."

"You can tell her yourself. She'll be in the battle too."

"Wait a moment." Said Murtagh. "You're going to fight?"

"I'll be with the archers. I'm pretty handy with a bow."

"Cool."

Nasuada interrupted. "Some solders will be here for you tomorrow. Be ready."

She turned and left. "Well, that was abrupt." I muttered under my breath, making Murtagh laugh.

I tested the bow the elf had given me. I pulled the string, hoping it wouldn't be too easy. I pulled it all the way back; it easily went to my ear. "Good." I whispered. I released the arrow at the wall. It left with a sharp twang. "This'll be perfect" I said, pulling the arrow out of the wall.

"You are pretty good." Said Murtagh, who had been watching me.

"Thanks." I said. "Come on, let's go."

We headed up out of the armory to the field where the battle was to take place.

"There's Eragon." Said Murtagh, pointing. I looked where he pointed, and saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, a large sapphire dragon behind him. Sitting next to him was a girl, a little older than me, with black hair.

They looked up as we approached. "Murtagh!" Called the boy. "That's Eragon." Murtagh whispered to me. He raided his voice and said, " Don't worry. They let me out." Eragon nodded and sat back down.

"Who's your friend?" Eragon asked when we got to where they were sitting.

"I'm Kea." I said.

"Why haven't we seen you around the city?" Asked the girl, who I now saw was an elf.

"You haven't seen me because I was in a cell next to quiet boy over here." I said, gesturing to Murtagh.

"'Quiet boy?'" Asked the mentioned boy.

"Yep." I said. "Or would you rather I call you Murty?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why were you in a cell?" Asked Eragon.

"They put me in there cause my parents supported Galby the Evil." I answered.

"That's a good nickname." Said Murtagh.

"Why, thank you, Murty."

"I thought you weren't going to call me that!"

"I never said that. I just asked you if you'd rather I call you that." I smirked, knowing I was right.

"Whatever." Grumbled Murtagh.

I laughed, and then saw that Eragon and the girl-elf were looking at us like we were lunatics. "Hey, I don't think I got your name." I said to the elf.

"I'm Arya."

"Oh, you're the one who gave me this bow!" I exclaimed, pulling out my bow. "It's perfect! Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"So….do we just sit here until the Urgals show up?" I asked.

Eragon shrugged. "I guess. Nothing better to do."

So we sat and waited, and waited and sat, and played tic tac to in the sand. I was soooo bored. Finally a messenger ran out screaming, "The Urgals are coming! The Urgals are coming!"

"All right, bye!" I said, and ran off to where the archers were.


End file.
